Service providers, such as broadband providers, cable television providers, Internet protocol television providers or providers of other similar services may extend their trusted networks into customers' homes by providing secure, trusted network access customer premises equipment, such as residential gateways. Additionally, service providers may provide interface equipment that allows customers to access specific features or content of the service provider network. For example, an IPTV service provider may provide a set-top box device to allow the customer to access video content and/or other features of the IPTV network. The service provider network may be configured to limit access to certain features or content of the network to approved devices, such as by an interface device provided by the service provider. However, since a modern computer systems may be capable of mimicking, or “spoofing” an interface device provided by the service provider, the service provider network may be vulnerable to unauthorized access.